The present disclosure relates to a trash bag securing system and, more particularly, to an elastic cord attached to a trash receptacle.
Typically, trash bags are not securely fastened to trash receptacles. In most cases, the bag is merely folded over the top rim of the receptacle. Often when the bag is empty and when a heavy piece of trash is thrown into the bag, the weight of the item overwhelms the trash bag causing it to collapse on itself and fall into the bottom of the receptacle.
Currently, other devices and methods to remedy the above mentioned problem are more complex, often an expensive additive, and achieve only partial results. Other devices may include clamps, springs, loops and hooks to secure the trash bag to the rim; they may also use clamps, springs, loops, hooks and, even additional elastic cords, to anchor the primary elastic cord to the receptacle. Most do not secure the bag around 100% of the rim of the receptacle and if they do, they do so in such a way that does not allow for adjustments that can create customized tension around the rim of the receptacle. Furthermore, the weight, bulk, and cost to manufacture these existing items make them impractical for use in a home or office.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved trash bag securing system, especially for the home and office.